The present invention relates to an electronic device and to a method for monitoring communication within a network. Specifically, the present invention relates to the field of monitoring communication within a network and processing the monitored messages in a specific way.
Electronic devices are used in a wide field of applications. Such devices may for example be a personal computer, a television, a video recorder, a DVD recorder, facsimile devices, digital cameras, mobile terminals for wireless communication or the like. An important task in developing electronic devices is to simplify the handling, ensure the functionality and to make the handling more convenient.
Specifically when connecting several electronic devices within a network it may happen that certain functions do not work properly. This can have several reasons, e.g. a software bug, a hardware bug, software incompatibility or a wrong set-up. In the case of a software bug one or more devices do not work properly together although all of them passed the compliance test. In the case of a hardware bug errors may occur only depending on a special set-up. Software incompatibility may specifically arise after updating the software of a device. Further, a lot of communication traffic arises when connecting several electronic devices within a network, which makes it difficult to filter out the important pieces of information.
It is therefore the objective problem of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. Specifically, it is the objective problem of the present invention to provide an electronic device and a method within a network enabling a simplified and more convenient handling.
This object is solved by means of the independent claims.